


Driving Dr. Watson

by maryagrawatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e02 Episode 2, Episode: s02e02 The Hounds of Baskerville, Gen, Missing Scene, sherlock can drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryagrawatson/pseuds/maryagrawatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is surprising that Sherlock Holmes knows how to do something so mundane as driving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driving Dr. Watson

The train ride to south Devon was uneventful, unless one counts Sherlock deducing the other passengers under his breath while John dozed.

"So what now?" John asked, standing on the platform holding both their bags.  
"We hire a car."  
"Yeah. Slight problem, I haven't had a license in years."  
"How is that a problem?"  
"Sherlock, let me explain to you how hiring cars works. First, you need a licensed driver."  
"Well, I'm a licensed driver."  
John was stunned. "You have a valid driving license?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"Because I grew up in the country and then it was less tedious to renew it than to let it go and have to start all over. I also occasionally like riding a motorbike."  
"You can drive a motorbike?"  
"That's what I just said."  
John was still having difficulty processing the fact that his flatmate who could barely boil water for tea could actually operate a motor vehicle. "So we're going to hire a car and you're going to drive me all over Dartmoor?"  
"I fail to see what the problem is, John."  
"I can't even imagine you behind the wheel." Actually, he could. The image included dismemberment and maybe even death.  
"John, we're wasting daylight. I did research on the train and there's a car hire place just up the street from the station."

Sherlock entered the building first.  
"Help you, sir?" the rotund clerk behind the desk asked.  
"Yes. I'd like to hire a car. Preferably four wheel drive. For two days."  
"We have a Land Rover available. I'll need your license and a credit card." Sherlock pulled out his wallet and handed the clerk the documents.

Twenty minutes later, the contract was signed and Sherlock had been given a tour of the vehicle, something he endured with just one sigh and muttered complaint to John that he knew where the damn turn signals were.

Sherlock slid into the driver's seat, sliding it back to accommodate his long legs. He adjusted the mirrors, depressed the clutch, then put the key in the ignition. The engine purred to life. Sherlock moved the gear shift into reverse and eased out of the parking spot.

John relaxed slightly as Sherlock proved himself a capable driver, smoothly shifting gears, keeping the car in the centre of the lane, and obeying the posted speed limits.

"Who taught you to drive?"  
"My father. Well, Mycroft tried, but he has a nervous disposition."  
"Hit the garage, did you?"  
"No, the post box. When he shrieked at me to avoid the cow that was nowhere near the car."  
"Unlike the sheep we are about to hit?" John couldn't keep the tension out of his voice and braced for impact.

Unflappable, Sherlock hit the brake pedal and stopped exactly one foot from a sheep who thought that a roadway was the perfect place to take a nap. "Yes, exactly." He eased his way around the offending ruminant and then picked up speed again.

John let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding. "You know, this really isn't so bad. Having a chauffeur is going to make up for all the times I had to wash your mouldy tea cups."  
"One day, I'll have to show you what I can do on a motorbike!"

**Author's Note:**

> To me, the funniest scene ever in all nine episodes (so far!) of Sherlock is the first scene of him driving in The Hounds of Baskerville with John completely nonchalant about it. The absurdity of the fact that Sherlock can drive never comes up even though it is so unexpected and hilarious!


End file.
